kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Master Thrower
=MASTER THROWER= “Only a master thrower would invent a new style of fi ghting that involves cleverly disarming herself.” That’s how many more traditional weapon masters think of master throwers. Indeed, many master throwers see those who dabble in thrown weapons the same way. If a character tosses away a hand axe, javelin, or dagger, he may end up facing his foe with bare hands. Unless one is a monk, one should avoid that situation at all reasonable costs. Master throwers depend on quick refl exes, good planning, and, of course, deadly aim to survive in a world that values brute strength over clever tactics. Members of this prestige class establish a camaraderie that often overshadows alignment or cultural differences. This camaraderie won’t prevent two master throwers from fi ghting each other if the need arises, but it does give those individuals an incentive to fi nd peaceful—or at least nonlethal—ways of settling their differences. Some orders have developed sigils or small signs they can use to identify their members. Common sigils include a hand gripping a dagger by its point, or a whirling handaxe on a fi eld of blue. Many master throwers make phantom throwing motions with their hands as they enter combat, watching their opponents to see if they return the sign. NPC master throwers like to frequent cities and towns where they can demonstrate their abilities for others and pick up new tricks or pointers from specialists with different weapons. Since such demonstrations can be made against nonliving targets or in sport hunting, master throwers are often welcomed at fairs and celebrations, where they use their abilities to entertain. Some master throwers fi nd service in the city guard or as personal protectors of the very rich. Hit Die: d8. =Table 2–21: The Master Thrower= =Requirements= To qualify to become a master thrower, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +5. Skills: Sleight of Hand 4 ranks. Feats: Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Weapon Focus (any thrown weapon). Class Skills The master thrower’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Jump (Str), Perform (Cha), Profession (Int), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spot (Wis), Tumble (Dex), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifi er. Class Features All of the following are class features of the master thrower prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Master throwers gain no profi ciency with any weapon or armor. Quick Draw: At 1st level, a master thrower gains the Quick Draw feat. Thrown Weapon Trick (Ex): At 1st level and every two levels thereafter, a master thrower chooses one of the following thrown weapon tricks. Once chosen, the trick is a permanent part of the master thrower’s repertoire and may not be exchanged. A master thrower cannot choose the same trick more than once. Each trick may only be used with a thrown weapon for which the character has taken Weapon Focus. Deadeye Shot: The critical multiplier for any specifi c type of thrown weapon increases by one (for example, a hand axe has a critical multiplier of ×4 instead of ×3) when this ability is used. The benefi t of this ability does not stack with any other effect that increases critical multipliers. Defensive Throw: If a master thrower with this ability succeeds on a Concentration check (DC 10 + number of threatening foes) before attempting to attack with a thrown weapon while in a threatened square, her thrown weapon attacks don’t provoke attacks of opportunity for 1 round. If the check fails, her opponents get attacks of opportunity as normal when she makes her attacks. Doubletoss: A master thrower with this ability may, as a standard action, throw two weapons at one or two targets within 30 feet. The character may apply her full Strength bonus to each weapon (instead of one-half her Strength bonus for the off-hand weapon). The normal penalties for fi ghting with two weapons apply (see page 160 of the Player’s Handbook). Palm Throw: When using little thrown weapons (darts, shuriken, and daggers; the DM may allow other weapons), a master thrower with this ability may throw two of each weapon with a single attack roll. Damage for each weapon is resolved separately, but the master thrower does not apply her Strength bonus to either damage roll. Sneaky Shot: Just before making a ranged attack, a master thrower with this ability can use a move action to make a Sleight of Hand check opposed by her target’s Spot check. If she wins the opposed check, her opponent is denied his Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against the attack. Trip Shot: A master thrower with this ability may use a thrown weapon to make a trip attempt against an opponent farther than 5 feet away. The character makes a normal attack against the opponent with a thrown weapon. If the attack succeeds, in addition to doing damage as normal, the master thrower makes a Dexterity check with a +4 bonus opposed by the opponent’s Dexterity check or Strength check (whichever ability score has the higher modifi er). Other modifi ers may apply on this opposed check (see page 158 of the Player’s Handbook). If the master thrower wins the opposed check, the opponent is tripped. The benefi t of this ability does not stack with the benefi t of the Improved Trip feat. Tumbling Toss: When wearing light, medium, or no armor, a master thrower with this ability can hurl a single thrown weapon at any point during a tumbling attempt as a standard action. If the result of her Tumble check is 25 or higher, the master thrower does not provoke an attack of opportunity for making this attack regardless of how many opponents threaten her. Two with One Blow: If a master thrower with this ability uses a thrown weapon to attack two opponents adjacent to each other, she may take a –4 penalty on the attack roll and attempt to hit both opponents at once. The attack may hit either, both, or neither opponent depending on the roll and the Armor Class of each opponent. Damage for each opponent is resolved separately. If the attack roll results in the threat of a critical hit, roll to confi rm each critical hit separately. Weak Spot: A master thrower can gain this ability only after reaching 5th level. When using a thrown weapon against a target of her size or larger, the character can make a ranged touch attack instead of a normal attack. If the attack hits, the master thrower does not apply her Strength bonus to the damage. Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level, a master thrower gains the evasion ability. If she makes a successful Refl ex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the master thrower is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless master thrower (such as one who is unconscious or paralyzed) does not gain the benefi t of the ability. If the character already has the evasion ability, he gains improved evasion instead. Improved evasion works like evasion, except that while the character still takes no damage on a successful Refl ex saving throw, she takes only half damage on a failed save. Snatch Arrows: A master thrower gains the benefi t of the Snatch Arrows feat at 4th level, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. Critical Throw (Ex): At 5th level, a master thrower gains the Improved Critical feat for any thrown weapon with which she has Weapon Focus.